


One Last Dance

by atimeforflores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Danny's date ditches him AT prom, and Isaac, who went stag, is the only one who notices how dejected Danny really is, despite the fact that he's telling everyone he's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

"Seriously, guys, i’m fine." Danny said for the eighth time, holding his hands up in a surrender position.

Lydia raised one unimpressed eyebrow, ruby lips scowling fiercely, “I am going to ignore that obvious lie and move on to ruining Matt’s life.” With a wave of strawberry blonde hair, Lydia strutted away, not even looking challenged by the six inch heels that she stood on.

Boyd gave him a sympathetic look, clapping him on the shoulder before being dragged onto the dance floor by a energetic Erica. Stiles shamelessly continued to flirt with one of the chaperons (Deputy Parrish- oh, and Hale) before accidentally spilling some punch down his white dress shirt.

Shaking his head, Danny turned his head to be met with his douche bag of a date, dancing with another guy. Scowling, Danny moved towards the snack tabled, totally okay with eating away his feelings with chocolate covered strawberries.

"You know," a voice said from his right, "I’m much sweeter than any sort of sugar covered fruit."

He smiled at the voice, turning to see Isaac; big blue eyes stared back at him, a pout firmly on the thinner boys face.

"I’m sure you are." Danny replied, patting the younger man on the arm, lingering for just a bit longer than strictly necessary.

Isaac smiled up at him through long lashes, extending a hand.

"May i have this dance?"

…

Later that night when Isaac and Danny were leaving, Stiles took pack mom to a whole new level.

(“Stiles, jfc, leave them alone.”

"That scoundrel is trying to defile my baby! My baby!")

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt that was just laying around on my Tumblr.
> 
> I am ALWAYS open for prompts. (Except smut)
> 
> deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
